1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a system, method, and computer readable storage, for providing additional award opportunities to slot machine games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machine games are a billion dollar industry. The current three or five reel machines have been around for a long time and some players may find current game play monotonous.
What is needed is a slot machine with additional slot machine features which will generate more excitement for players and/or more revenue as well.